Are You Jealous?
by Lady of Knights
Summary: Count Friedrich and Marian come to Sherwood to meet with Robin Hood. On the same day, after the sheriff is robbed and humiliated, Marian comes to the woods under the cover of darkness. She and Robin are happy to be together and are lost in the ineffable beauty of the moment. A canonical scene and a canon extension from 2x02 which are written from Robin and Marian's POVs.


Count Friedrich and Marian come to Sherwood to meet with Robin Hood. On the same day, after the sheriff is robbed and humiliated, Marian comes to the woods under the cover of darkness. She and Robin are happy to be together and are lost in the ineffable beauty of the moment. A canonical scene and a canon extension from 2x02 which are written from Robin and Marian's POVs.

Co-Authors are: **Penelope Clemence** and **Lady of Knights**.

Disclaimer: We don't own BBC's Robin Hood or any of the show's characters. We have no rights to the canonical plots and storylines.

This is the sixth in a series of one-shots. The first three one-shots can be found at the author profile for Lady of Knights and the fourth one-shot can be accessed from the profile for Coleen561.

1\. Love is Disguised (Robin & Marian, episode 1x13, by Lady of Knights and Penelope Clemence)

2\. The Reign of Love (Robin & Marian, episode 1x13, by Lady of Knights and Penelope Clemence)

3\. The Wind of Freedom (Robin & Marian, episode 2x01, by Lady of Knights and Penelope Clemence)

4\. Fuel For the Fire (Guy and Marian who is in a relationship with Robin, episode 2x01, by Coleen561 and Penelope Clemence)

5\. The Poisonous Abyss (Guy and Robin who is in a relationship with Marian, episode 2x01, by Lady of Knights and Penelope Clemence)

* * *

 **Are You Jealous?**

 _Sherwood Forest_

Count Friedrich and Lady Marian of Knighton were riding through the forest. There was a perfect stillness all around, as if the world were holding its breath; not even the sounds of wild animals were heard. Above the crowns of the trees, the sun shone brightly in a cerulean sky, its cheerful light dappling the path before them. The thick greenwood soon enveloped them like a cocoon, and a feeling of serenity filled them. They were both imbued with the tranquil ease of someone who was very confident of their future success.

 _We would devise a plan to empty the sheriff's coffers tonight! Vaisey deserves another hefty dose of humiliation,_ _to be_ _beleaguered by those who oppose his tyranny underpinning his brutal regime. And the people of Nottingham need food and coins!_ Marian's heart raced against her breast as they got closer to the place on the Great North Road where, she thought, they would find Robin.

Friedrich admired Marian's profile, from her smooth brow to her long neck. He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. Her features appeared more like a noble sculpture, intricate in every detail, from her sapphire blue eyes to her lush rosy lips. Her dark hair gleamed in the sunlight; her skin was smooth and flawless, like alabaster. He felt a twinge of regret at the thought that her heart didn't belong to him. He had to stop thinking of Marian, for it would lead him nowhere.

As the count realized that he was staring at Marian for too long, he redirected his attention to the road. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a calm, steady voice. "Now I am better acquainted with your sheriff, and I'm beginning to understand why you have such admiration for this outlaw."

"It's not just me," noted Marian. Her head was full of plans and all that had happened today at the castle. She needed Robin and Friedrich to meet and agree to work together for the greater good. They couldn't topple the sheriff right now, but they could battle against his perfidy and oppression.

Friedrich smiled ever so slightly. He had a guess that she was constantly helping Robin Hood and his gang to outwit the sheriff, but he didn't dare ask this question straightforwardly. "I didn't mean just you. I think I would like to take to the woods and fight for justice like your Robin Hood." He paused for a moment as he veered his gaze to her face; he again sighed with regret that she didn't even feel attracted to him. As Marian sniggered, he asked, "What do you think?"

"Why does a potential freedom-fighter waste his life gambling?" There was a note of amusement in her voice.

The count sighed before replying. "I am a count. My life has been managed since the day that I was born. Tradition, etiquette – it's all so safe. I crave danger. You wouldn't understand."

Marian scoffed. "Don't be so sure."

They continued riding along the Great North Road, the sun gently caressing their skin with a kiss of warmth. Suddenly, they stopped; Marian cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her loud whistle; then she whistled, and the sound echoed off the canopy of many trees around.

Friedrich smiled inwardly at the thought that his idea was proving to be correct: Marian was aware of how to detect Robin and his band in the woods. Yet, his countenance was impassive, but he measured her with an amazed glance. "Are you sure you know how to find these friends of yours?"

"I'm hoping they're going to find us." She was convinced that Robin would be there soon.

Marian was right: all of a sudden, Robin came out from behind a tree, staring at her curiously. The outlaws followed him, their eyes focused on Friedrich.

"They already have!" Robin's loud voice resonated through the woods. His eyes fixed on the face of his beloved, the hero began to stalk towards her, and so did the outlaws.

Marian dismounted, her eyes glued to Robin who was approaching her quickly. In a few moments, Robin stopped beside Marian, and she eyed him, her heart hammering harder in delight. She missed him a lot, although they had had a brief encounter today in the town. Despite looking a little unkempt, with his slightly overgrown hair falling roguishly over his forehead, Robin was utterly charming and handsome too. It was almost devastating how handsome her beloved was. She felt butterflies in her stomach as their gazes locked, although, at this moment, his expression was a mystery that she couldn't decipher. She didn't fully understand what he was thinking about.

Robin studied the count closely and inquired brusquely, "Who's your new friend?"

Fredrick noticed Robin's barely concealed displeasure, instinctively feeling that the young outlaw was jealous. His mouth tilted with a smile as a conclusion formed in his mind: Marian was Robin's sweetheart and his spy at the castle. He introduced himself, "Count Friedrich Berthold Otto von Wittersburg from the German Duchy of Bavaria..." He looked composed and relaxed; he didn't flinch when Djaq held her sword at his throat..."and your friend," he added.

Robin jerked his head aside, and Marian followed him a few steps out of the way. The count regarded the gang with interest, his face inscrutable. Much advanced forward to take Robin's place in front of the unexpected guest. The gang was silent, waiting for Robin's further command.

Marian and Robin stood a small distance away; they exchanged shy glances at each other.

"This is the sheriff's guest?" asked a suspicious Robin.

Marian inclined her head in confirmation. "Yes."

Robin sent her an odd look. The first stirrings of jealousy began to bubble up in the pit of his stomach. "And you trust him enough to bring him here to meet me?"

"He wants to help us," she assured him.

"Oh," breathed Robin, a look of disbelief on his face. It appeared that he shrugged her statement away while in reality, a demon of jealousy was gnawing at his heart.

Robin turned to the count who addressed the hero. "It seems we have a common desire, Robin Hood." He trailed off for a moment, then elaborated, "I mean we both wish to see the sheriff broken and humiliated." Much took a step back to let Robin resume his place. "Marian and I were disc—"

Robin flitted his gaze to Marian as he interrupted the count. "On first name terms?" He was struggling to hide his growing jealousy with an eloquence of his speech.

She flashed him a small smile as she comprehended his emotions. "Jealous?" She was very fond of moments like this, when she could see an outward expression of Robin's feelings for her. Robin was a man who concealed his fears and insecurities behind the mask of a cheeky rogue, and she often longed to see more of his inner world and more of his love for her. In many ways, Robin was a mystery to her, although she wanted him to share with her every secret and memory he had.

"Of him? Robin sniggered, his look incredulous. He was now embarrassed and even ashamed of his reckless words, for a moment wishing to run away and hide like a fugitive from justice.

The count interposed, "Marian has a proposition for you."

Marian began, "If you want to rob the strong room, you have to do it tonight."

Robin averted his eyes, shaking his head slightly. His thoughts swiveled to the information he already had. He let out a sigh of frustration, for he and his gang couldn't accomplish it today.

Will shook his head. "Not possible. We're not ready."

An annoyed look crossed her face, and Marian riposted, "Well then, don't bother at all. The sheriff will divide the money between the Black Knights, and they're coming tomorrow."

Robin stared at her with disconcerted eyes; a feeling of panic asserted itself as he contemplated the situation. A worried Will turned to Allan behind him, but they didn't speak.

"After that, the strong room will be empty," emphasized Marian. As her eyes registered a sly smile spreading over Robin's features, she knew that he formulated a new crazy half-a-plan.

Much's eyes and mouth opened wide, and he remarked alarmingly, "I don't like that look. That look means trouble."

"Robin, it's certain death," Allan interjected in a voice laced with notes of anxiety.

Robin sighed heavily as he shrewdly assessed the risks. "Well, if that money's going to be used to finance weapons and men to kill the king..." He clicked his tongue. "We're dead already."

 _Sherwood Forest_

Under the cover of darkness, Marian rode through the sleeping Sherwood Forest as the chilled night air nipped at her skin. She couldn't imagine how Robin and the outlaws survived in the woods in the wintertime. As she shuddered slightly under her gown, she thought of the warmth of her beloved's body which was comforting, like a protective cloak. The onerous duties of the saviors of the people prevented Robin and Marian from enjoying a peaceful life together, but just being in Robin's strong arms relieved her of all her anxiety and fears.

She dismounted and tied her horse to a nearby tree. She began to stalk towards the clearing that was her rendezvous point with Robin in the forest. Finding the narrow pathway that led into the heart of the ancient woodland, she picked up her pace, her heart beating faster in anticipation. The moon was rising in the blue-black sky, and its yellow rays illuminated her way between the trees. She wasn't afraid to be alone here so late as no one could ever hurt her in Sherwood which only she and Robin knew so well, as if the whole forest were surrounded by a blanket of safety and magic.

Marian thought of Robin, of his thick sweep of his golden curls and of his strikingly blue eyes. His tall, lean figure and strong shoulders; his entrancing bravado that enthralled hearts of many women. Robin was the hero of his country whose passion was with England, as hers was.

As the country seemed to be disintegrating into unsalvageable ruins in the midst of human wickedness, the flower of her and Robin's love was in full bloom. She was Robin's another greatest passion, and, right now, she coveted to feel the same vehement passion which they had already shared on the night that followed her failed wedding to Guy. Robin had told her once that everything in her hinted at her passionate nature, but shame had crept around her at that moment. Now Marian's thoughts backtracked to Robin's words, and the heat rushed to her cheeks.

As she stopped on the edge of the clearing, she permitted her gaze to embrace the clearing. The pale moonlight flooded the place, and she could distinguish many oaks, meadows, birches, and other trees; she could also see many colorful wildflowers that bloomed in profusion all around. Although a cold wind blew through the clearing, it was a magnificent island of placidity, where she would gladly stay forever with Robin.

Marian heard footsteps muffled by the grass; she swung around but saw no one at first. A glimmer of movement registered out of the corner of her eye; it was similar to the movement of a distorted shadow. She watched as the shadow changed into a clearer image – the lithe figure of her beloved archer. A raft of emotions flitted across her face as his eyes met and held hers; she was filled with a wild yearning for him. She lost her train of thought; the world went spinning, and she went with it.

"Marian!" cried out Robin blithesomely.

Robin smiled alluringly and opened his arms for her, and she came into his embrace with gratifying eagerness. His arms went around her like a shield from all the perils of their dangerous lives. She was ensconced in the warmth of his body which lifted her high to where she could float in safety, and she succumbed to that feeling, awed by it. They were lost in the ineffable beauty of the moment.

When they parted, Robin smiled tenderly at her. "I have missed you, my love," he whispered.

Marian smiled breezily at him. "I have missed you too," she murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, his hands running up and down her back. "As the count wanted, the sheriff was insulted beyond measure." He sniggered. "I think he will never forget how we circumvented and robbed him today. We have destroyed a great many of his vile schemes."

She nodded. "Vaisey was very angry today."

Robin grew serious, and a shadow of displeasure tinged his visage. "The count was quite frivolous with you when you came to the woods."

"Are you again jealous?" There was a playful smile on her face.

He frowned at her. A sense of possession and protection of his love seized him in a vise-like grip. "He is a nice and interesting man, but I am glad that he left. I must say, I was not thrilled at the thought of you spending time with him at the castle." He winked at her and threw a witty barb, "As you know, I deplore immorality and extravagance. I am a simple man." He leaned into her as if he were going to kiss her, but he made no attempt to. "Unless I behave a bit indecently towards you."

A wicked grin flourished on Marian's face. He loved to unleash the passion that she hid under her demure, lady-like exterior, and his thinly disguised hints served that purpose well. "You know that I am only yours. I would have never allowed anyone to behave indecently in my presence, except for you."

Robin said in a voice thick with desire, "Mmm…as tempting as it is to do something indecent right here, I'm afraid that one of the forest animals might walk in on us." He looked into her eyes that revealed some sadness. "Marian, my feelings for you are honorable, and I want to marry you. You can rest easy as I am not planning to lure you into my bed again." He released a heavy sigh. "Your virtue was very important to me. But I allowed my desires to prevail on the night that could be your wedding night with Gisborne." He spat Guy's name, and his face screwed up in abhorrence as his mind conjured pictures of his mortal enemy and Marian in bed. "I should have controlled myself better."

Marian snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Her body trembled, intoxicated by a heady mix of hunger and temptation. Gazing into his eyes, she spoke. "There is no need to be afraid of touching me, Robin. I don't regret being with you on that night; I can never regret this."

"I shouldn't have let that happen as we are not married yet," repeated Robin.

She deciphered guilt in his voice, shaking her head. "We love and need each other." She grinned at him and supplemented, "We can be together even before the king's return."

"Who's shameless now?" He suddenly couldn't stand being in his clothes. It felt completely wrong that they should be wearing any, but he didn't grow so bold yet to take her here; not in the woods.

"Me," acknowledged Marian.

An aroused Robin was struggling to curb his need to devour her mouth. He disentangled from their embrace and stepped aside. Looking at her, he smiled apologetically. After a moment's pause, he switched to another topic. "I take it we and Vaisey didn't get off on the friendliest note today?"

Marian made a face, feeling cheated that the conversation had taken such a turn. "As I said, the sheriff was furious and projected his anger onto Gisborne." She paused, her mind working hard to find a way to unsettle Robin a bit in retaliation. In a few moments, an impish glint came to her eyes. "Once, Friedrich and I had a very pleasant talk about men and women. His views on marriage are quite interesting," she stated wryly, remembering the conversation with the count.

Robin was assessing her thoughtfully. "Does it make you happy when I am jealous?" A grin creased his lips. "But I think you would be unhappier if I weren't."

She made a step to him. "Indeed," she admitted as she put a hand on his chest.

He took her chin between his long, nimble fingers, and tipped her head back, and she found herself gazing into the vault of the dark canvas. "This bright moon is greeting you in Sherwood, but I have to walk you home." He was gliding his thumb across her bottom lip.

Marian lowered her eyes and glanced at him. His statement was so unexpected that for a moment she was too stunned to answer. "Of course," she said with astonishment. "But you can come to the castle to me. I want to be with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed adoringly into his eyes. "We have been apart for so long, and I don't think there is sin in our love, Robin."

"I eagerly agree with you, my love."A shy smile curved his mouth. "I confess that sometimes I keep thinking of how wonderful any night would be if you were with me." He breathed a laugh.

"And now you are shameless," she teased him.

"Yes, I am," he said, his voice close to a growl.

"You will make me an honest woman when the king returns," affirmed Marian with confidence. He didn't propose to her yet, but he mentioned that he would marry her; that was enough for her.

Robin caressed her cheek with his thumb. "The only time I ever attempted to seduce a maiden was with you, my love, on that night. Maybe our love redeems this sin."

"It does!" exclaimed an exhilarated Marian. She stepped up onto her tiptoes. "This," she whispered, kissing his mouth. "And this…" She took his hand and pressed his hand to her breast, and the beat of her heart moved up a tempo. "And this…" She kissed him again on the lips, but it was a brief kiss. She dragged a deep breath. "All of me belongs to you alone, Robin," she declared passionately.

Robin looked at Marian for a moment, her face gleaming in the wash of moonlight. He couldn't resist the impulse to bring her back into his arms that enclosed her waist possessively. He bent his head and brushed his lips upon hers. The kiss began tentatively and lightly as a mist; it grew more ardent as she let his tongue dip into her mouth. In an instant, the whole world dissolved beneath an avalanche of heated craving that blazed through them like a current of boiling water.

His arms tightened, gathering her more closely against him as he plundered her lips with a fierce hunger. She was being claimed and told without words how much she meant to him. They closed their eyes and clung to one another like two people drowning. When Robin opened his eyes next time, he found hers shut, her features tinctured with a hunger he shared. This familiar fire between them, it overwhelmed them both; they had felt the same on the night when he had taken her maidenhead.

 _I'm losing my control, and I would take her now, on the green grass, and she would welcome me. She wants me as much as I want her, and I love her eagerness for intimacies_. These were Robin's thoughts as he enjoyed a tantalizing delirium. As the thought crystallized into understanding, Robin forced his mouth from hers, and Marian gave a soft cry of protest, her fingers threading into his hair as she tried to recapture his head and pull him back to her mouth.

Robin shook his head. "No," he asserted curly. He would take her not like this, in the woods, on the cold ground, in a fit of rampant lust; she deserved much more, at least to be in bed with him.

Marian sighed with resignation; a trembling wracked her entire body. "As you wish."

He caught her hands and kissed one of them; then he encased them within his own. "It is very late, Marian. We are both tired. I will walk you home."

She gave him a questioning look. "But you will come to me at night."

"I will," he pledged. "I will think about you every day, my wonderful lady love."

Robin and Marian left the clearing and walked to her horse in silence charged with their still simmering passion. Marian hopped into the saddle behind Robin, and her arms encircled his narrow waist. The Lord and all saints! They both wanted each other madly, as if a seer had cast some spell over them. They both were deeply in love, and they craved to be together; none of them had a shadow of a doubt that their physical need would prevail despite Robin's tight control.

It didn't matter what Robin and Marian would have to experience from here on out. As long as they were together, there was no paralyzing fear resting somewhere deep within them. They were strong, ebullient, and almost romantically optimistic about their hopes for a better future.


End file.
